MutANT Farm
by feferie187
Summary: When Chyna joins the MutA.N.T. Farm program, she and her new friends are going to turn Webster High upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Welcome to the MutANT Farm

"I'm so excited to be in high school Lockers instead of coffins. Classrooms instead of cages. Him," Chyna exclaims pointing at a cute boy. "Instead of…what was I talking about?"

"Exactly," her dad said

"Dad!" complained Cameron. "Why does she have to go to my high school?"

"Cameron, it's not my fault Chyna is a freak. It's your moms! When we first met I thought she was wearing a costume. It wasn't until after we were married that I found out." Her dad replied

"But she's only eleven!"

Chyna uses her Medusa powers and turns Cameron to stone.

"Chyna!" her dad exclaimed. "What have I told you about turning your brother to stone?"

"Sorry dad" she replies. As she continues to walk toward the MutANT farm door she puts a cloth over her head.

Once she walks inside she meets Gibson, a mummy.

"Oh! Hello there! Welcome to the MutANT farm! I love doing that!" he says throwing his arms behind him. And behind him someone is imitating him. "I'm Gibson. I'll be your guide, teacher, and counselor here at the MutANT Farm." HE points to a skeleton. "That's Alex, he's a skeleton."

"He should really stop exercising; he's down to all bones." She replied

"Over here is Angus. He's a zombie." He says turning around and pointing to a dude in front of a computer.

He turns around, just noticing their presence and asks, "Do I have guidance counselor stuck in my teeth?"

Gibson turn and walks back toward the center of the room. "And this is…hey where's Fedlana?"

"Hehehe" comes laughter from above them. Fedlana the witch came down on her broomstick.

"Fedlana!" Gibson exclaims. "I told you no flying around in the MutANT farm! You're grounded! No seriously! Give me your broomstick!"

"Hehehe" she laughs as she ascends once gain, but not before turning Gibson into a skunk.

"How is that punishing him?" Chyna yells at Fedlana.

"I don't think this day can get any stranger" Chyna thought to herself.

Next a girl with a giant head comes over carrying a beaker with her. "This concoction of mine will fix that." She pours it on skunk Gibson. He turns back into Gibson and walks away. "Hi I'm Olive. I'm a super-genius-scientist with a giant brain."

"You know," Chyna says pointing to her head piece, "I could get you one of these."

"Why would I want to hide my brain?" she replies.

"Brain!" exclaims Angus walking toward her hungrily.

"Does it come in pink?" Olive asked.

Another kid then walks into the room, carrying a dead body.

"I don't mean to alarm anyone!" Chyna exclaimed. "But that kid has a dead body."

"Oh that's Fletcher, he collects dead bodies." Olive replied.

Chyna walked over to him. "I like your coffin. It's beautiful"

"Your beautiful," he replied "I mean...your coffin's beautiful."

"I don't have a coffin." She replied. "I sleep in a snake pit."

"Oh…well…umm." He stammered. He ran over and stood still next to one of the dead bodies.

"Oh no! Where did he go?" Chyna asked sarcastically and Olive laughed. "You know; I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, I had school, and when I finally got time to work on it, baseball, and then finals came along. But I'm out of school, baseball is over, and I'll be updating frequently until I catch up with the actual show of A.N.T. Farm, than I will post weekly, as new episodes come out. *** is like a checkpoint; - returns to the last *** but from a different point of view (POV) or location. I will be using these all throughout this story and other stories. Time can be changed even through a *** - set. They stay active between chapters.

Chapter 2: MutA.N.T. Dance Preparations

(In the farm)

"Well guys," Gibson said walking into the farm with an excited tone on his voice. "It's that time of year again!"

"What time of year?" Chyna asked walking into the farm followed shortly by Olive and Fletcher.

"It's time for the annual Halloween Dance," replied Angus.

(In the hallway)

"Man," said Lexi "it's time for that stupid dance again"

"What's wrong Lexi?" Cameron asked walking up from behind. "I can't believe that they're actually goin' through with this Halloween dance again. I mean why do we celebrate it? It's Halloween everyday around here!"

"That would be so cool!" Paisley shouted a little louder than necessary. "We would get so much candy!"

(In the cafeteria, later that day)

"Remember guys," Gibson begins, "You will all help set-up for the dance."

Cameron, Paisley, and Lexi walk up, and start making fun of them.

Then Lexi says: "Guys! Angus ate the basketball team. He ate my prom date! And my boyfriend! And the guy I really liked!"

"I'd eat the track team, but they're to hard to catch." He replied calmly.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Chyna asked

Everyone looked at her, then at each other, then back at her and laughed. Well, everyone except Chyna and Gibson.

"That's a great idea!" Gibson exclaims.

"WHAT!" everyone yells simultaneously.

"Here, I'll pair you guys up now. Fletcher you're with Cameron, Olive you're with Paisley, and Chyna you're with Lexi." He points to a two-headed girl "And you…I think you'll be fine."

(Outside the farm, around 12:30 P.M.)

"Hey Angus," Gibson says walking over to him at his locker. "How are ticket sales going? Hey, wait a second1 Where's your partner?" Angus shrugs his shoulders. "Did you eat him?"

"Mhmmmhmmhmm" Angus mumbles. He reaches into his locker and pulls out a swan shaped piece of tinfoil.

"Oh! A swan!" Gibson exclaims excitedly as he reaches for it.

"No." Angus says yanking it away. He then proceeds to put it back in his locker, and promptly close. Gibson frowns, and sulks away. Angus then walks very slowly back towards the MutA.N.T. Farm.

(Somewhere near the place where the dance will be held, 2:00 P.M.; Chyna, Lexi)

Gibson approaches Lexi and Chyna, who are having a big argument.

"That is the worst idea I have ever heard!" Lexi yells, trying to keep her cool. "And that's saying something, because I'm around Paisley all day."

Chyna laughs sarcastically, and then notices Gibson. "I've got it!" she says very calmly for someone on her situation. "Let's ask Gibson."

"Ugh! Gibson? That curly haired freak!" Lexi replies, finally losing her cool.

"Hey" Gibson says with a sad tone in his voice.

(Cafeteria; Fletcher, Cameron)

"So what are we goin' to serve at the dance?" Fletcher asked Cameron.

Cameron replied "For drinks how 'bout some holy water!" pulling a little bottle from his pocket. "And for the side: there will be garlic" He pulls a garlic necklace from his pocket.

"Ok…" Fletcher replied. "What about the main course."

"Well…" Cameron replied "I was thinking we could serve steaks!" He pulled a wooden stake off the ground.

"Wow…" was all Fletcher had to say.

(Where dance will be held; Chyna, Lexi, Gibson)

"Gibson" Chyna says "Should we decorate the dance like a Halloween party, or like a normal school event; no decoration whatsoever."

"Easy. Halloween party." Gibson replies.

(Dance Hall; 8:00 the next night)

It is now time for the dance. Everyone is arriving early to get their pictures taken. But the truth is they just wanted to see how well, and how long, the MutA.N.T.s and the big kids could get along and if they could get along long enough to plan a dance. But everyone thought the same thing "Wow. The dance is amazing." But the MutA.N.T.s knew something would go wrong. And…they were right.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
